


Рапунцель

by blurberry



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurberry/pseuds/blurberry
Summary: Рапунцель, конечно, тоже была своеобразная.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Рапунцель

**Author's Note:**

> Осень, дожди, захотелось погреться

Будильник звонит во второй раз. Рэй рядом возится, вздыхает – успел уснуть после первого сигнала. Противный писк смолкает. Тренер трёт глаза и смотрит на очертания широкой спины в тусклом свете. Из сада в окно лениво заглядывает серое дождливое утро.

— Куда ты? – голоса почти нет.  
Рэй шуршит одеялом и так же сипло отвечает после паузы:  
— В барбершоп.  
Тренер даже удивляется, как он в таком состоянии способен шутить.  
— А серьёзно?  
— Я серьёзно, – говорит Рэй, но вставать не спешит. Сидит, опираясь на руки и наверняка часто моргает, как всегда делает, если проснулся не по своей воле.  
— Ты же говорил, у тебя день свободен, – Тренер был уверен, что эти будильники лишь досадная случайность.

Он осторожно касается разгорячённой после сна кожи. Рэй спросонья всегда горячий. Тягучий, словно лава. Когда никуда не нужно спешить и принимать форму сурового решалы, он замедляется, расслабляется, долго спит, неспешно перетекает с одного бока на другой, укладывается на Тренера сверху, погребая под собой как лавина какую-нибудь деревушку у подножия горы. Тренер в такие моменты ощущает себя угодившей в смолу мухой. Вот только выбираться совсем не хочется.

Смит вздыхает и опускает голову – подставляет под прикосновения шею. Тренер уже знает, чего именно он хочет: с нажимом вниз по позвонкам, чуть задержаться на выступающем седьмом и обратно наверх.  
— Я забыл, – в голосе неприкрытое разочарование, – Не проверил календарь.  
— Сколько там?  
— Десять.

Тренер мягко проводит от шеи по плечам, а потом ниже, чтобы обхватить Рэя под рёбрами и утянуть обратно на подушку. Тот поддаётся, выпускает из пальцев телефон.  
— Пять минут, – кому-то говорит он.  
— Обязательно ехать? – интересуется Тренер, устраивая ладонь на тёплом животе и прижимаясь сзади.  
— Я оброс, – бубнит Рэй, судя по звуку, в попытке побороть очередной зевок.  
— В каком месте? – пальцы проходятся от пупка по дорожке коротких волосков. У Рэя они светлые. Как, впрочем, и в других местах. Тренер уже давно признал, что это, очевидно, его фетиш. Очередной. Ещё у Рэя светлые брови и ресницы, а кожа – словно самый тонкий фарфор. Рэй весь – сплошной свет. Его тьма надёжно скрыта внутри и лишь дремлет в ожидании. Пока в очередной раз не сорвёт замки. Его внешность обманчива. Но не для Тренера.

— Там всё в порядке, – чужая рука накрывает его пальцы, в голосе слышна улыбка. Там действительно всё в порядке. Во всех смыслах. Но дополнительная инспекция никогда не будет лишней. Он осторожно, еле касаясь, гладит Рэя по животу. Тот выдыхает и утыкается лицом в подушку. Тренер прижимается ближе и целует взъерошенную макушку:  
— Здесь тоже всё в порядке.  
— Если не съезжу сейчас, то смогу только через месяц.  
— Ну и что?  
— Я же не ебучая Рапунцель.  
— Ебучая. Рапунцель.

Он никогда не говорил Рэю этого напрямую. Да и не представляет, как такое сказать. И что именно сказать. Волосы Рэя. Золото. Пшеничное поле. Ангельский нимб. А у него есть великая привилегия: зарываться в них пальцами, гладить, сжимать. Ощущать их шёлк. Угораздило же на старости лет и вот так. Ну просто ёбаный Шекспир.

— Уже как-то, – Рэй вытягивается под его прикосновениями и наверняка поджимает пальцы ног, – Неприлично.  
— Ты серьёзно?

Неприлично – это то, что Рэй здесь вытворял каких-то несколько часов назад. Хотя Тренера в общем-то всё устраивало. Тем более, что он сам активно участвовал. Пять минут уже на исходе. Сколько им выпало вот таких ленивых дождливых дней вместе за эти несколько месяцев? Пальцев на одной руке хватит с запасом. А уж с дождём здесь проблем не было. 

Проблема была только с блядским барбершопом, который украдёт у них несколько часов бесценного времени. Пускай они скорее всего и проспали бы эти пару-тройку часов. Но с Рэем всё по-другому. С ним время замирает и несётся с бешеной скоростью. С ним нет границы между сном и явью. С ним всегда слишком мало и всегда больше, чем можно осознать и воспринять. 

Иногда Тренер просыпается слишком рано, по привычке, и просто пялится на спящего Рэя в предрассветной полутьме. Может, тот делает так же, они никогда об этом не говорили. Иногда он сквозь сон ощущает как Рэй ворочается. Иногда слышит его шаги, кашель; доносящиеся из-за прикрытой двери приглушённые разговоры, которые не терпят до утра. Иногда чувствует его объятия. Иногда обнимает сам. Когда Тренер один, он просто спит. Когда он один, ему снится Рэй. Ему теперь почти всегда снится Рэй.

Его губы, руки, глаза. Он правда похож на сказку. Рапунцель. Вот только он, Тренер: откуда он возник в этой пьесе. Он не тянул ни на рыцаря в сияющих доспехах, ни на принца. Он не убивал дракона. Так, прижал парочку ящериц. Но каким-то образом сорвал главный приз. Рапунцель, конечно, тоже была своеобразная: носила под плащом пулемёт, крышевала конопляные фермы, любила накатить дорогого виски в своей башне и хорошенько поебаться. 

Он не хочет выпытывать все тайны и секреты. Он довольствуется тем, что ему рассказывают. Иногда и этого слишком много. Он хочет только насмотреться на Рэя, напиться им так, чтобы хватило на жизнь вперёд, но понимает, что это невозможно. Моменты с ним нанизываются на нить времени как бусины, которые Тренер потом с благоговением перебирает. 

Яркие и блестящие, ослепительные, как Рэй в своём саду в солнечный день. Когда подставляет лицо под тёплые лучи и едва заметно улыбается, отчего вокруг прищуренных глаз собираются морщинки. Он весь как будто светится. Когда он открывает глаза, они вспыхивают ярко-голубым. Словно в них отражается небо. 

Тёмные и переливающиеся, как Рэй, раскинувшийся под ним в полумраке спальни. Когда он пытается что-то сказать, но выходит бессвязно и Тренер больше угадывает по его движениям и реакциям. Когда Рэй честный и открытый перед ним. Для него. Когда он не боится показаться уязвимым, когда не стесняется просить.

Мелкие и неровные, на первый взгляд неприметные, но оттого лишь более драгоценные. Необработанные жемчужины с глубин моря. Как эти минуты между забытьем и явью. Как Рэй сейчас. Сонный и расслабленный. Податливый. Кто Тренер такой, в конце концов, чтобы рушить его планы на блядский барбершоп. Он знает, что график Рэя похож на самый изъёбистый тетрис, а в запасе всегда бонусные уровни. Вроде истории с карапузами, например. Разборок с русскими и последствиями действия гравитации. Проблем с системой вентиляции на одной ферме и хреновым грунтом на другой. 

Иногда он забывает о работе Рэя. Иногда ему кажется, что тот занимается исключительно бухгалтерией. Сводит эти жуткие многоярусные таблицы. Перебирает бумаги. Пока Смит не срывается куда-то посреди ночи. Или не возникает посреди ночи у него с лихорадочно блестящими глазами и трясущимися руками. Пока совершенно буднично не натягивает после завтрака поверх рубашки кобуру.

Рэй привык решать миллион проблем и держать в голове миллион задач, но не привык, чтобы кто-то заботился о нём. Его на самом деле не так сложно порадовать. Заварить ему чай. Ройбуш, если он нежится под остывающим осенним солнцем, укутавшись в плед. Эрл грэй покрепче, если он уже час не двигаясь сидит перед лэптопом. Приготовить немудрёный завтрак, пока он безуспешно пытается проснуться под горячим душем. Помочь раздеться, когда он прямо в пальто усаживается за обеденный стол и немигающим взглядом гипнотизирует чайник. Прострелить головы двум амбалам, явившимся к нему на барбекю без специального приглашения. Всё просто.

У его Рапунцель в этом королевстве серьёзная должность. Тренер не особо осведомлён о тонкостях их гангстерского этикета. Может, для консильери лишний сантиметр волос пиздец как критичен. Даже таких красивых как у Рэя.

Он на автомате ведёт ладонь ниже и утыкается в горячую шею. Оторваться уже нет сил. Если только Рэй сам его остановит. Но он лишь прерывисто выдыхает и подаётся на ласку. Заводит руку назад и сжимает его бедро, притягивая ближе. Шепчет:  
— Только быстро.  
— А ты готов быстро?

Ему не хочется спешить. Только не сейчас. Ему хочется вдоволь насмотреться, хочется, чтобы Рэю было хорошо, хочется провести с ним столько времени, сколько получится. Возможно, вечность. Об этом он старается не думать.

— Я не знаю. А может… – Смит вытягивает из-под подушки телефон. Смотрит на экран дольше обычного, как будто не понимает, что это за комбинация цифр, – Блять.

Тренер не спешит. Ритм максимально медленный. Чтобы разбудить. Он целует плечо, оглаживает второй рукой самый любимый и крутой изгиб. Задница Рэя. Достояние нации, столь несправедливо укрываемое от общественности грубым денимом и дорогущим твидом. Рэй охает и оборачивается. Хочется включить ночник, чтобы видеть его раскрытый рот. Вместо этого он тянется к тумбочке. Натыкается на часы Рэя, на их кольца и чьи-то очки, прежде чем нашаривает наконец смазку. Рэй конечно всё фиксирует и понимает, но не выказывает никакого недовольства и никак не препятствует. Только шумно втягивает воздух и сгибает ногу.

Тренеру немного стыдно. Ведь это время и Рэя тоже. А он вроде как распоряжается им в свою пользу. Только ли в свою? Он выцеловывает ухо и шею: он знает, что Рэю нравится именно так, что здесь самые чувствительные места, что от этих комбинаций он быстрее расслабится. Между делом всё-таки интересуется:  
— Ну что?  
— Ладно, – невпопад говорит Смит. Тренер прижимается губами к его щеке. Бороду в блядском барбершопе наверняка тоже привели бы в порядок. Не то чтобы она не в порядке сейчас… Губы у Рэя горячие и мокрые: видимо, уже облизывался в нетерпении. Тренер на мгновение отрывается от него.

— Рэй? – он даёт ему последний шанс, пока отрывает от ленты презерватив.  
— Ведь ещё терпимо, да? – спрашивает Смит. По его низкому хриплому голосу понятно, что с терпением серьёзные проблемы.  
— Ты о чём?  
— Волосы. Не так сильно отросли, – его рука хватается за член Тренера. Поразительно как в этом море блядства сквозит лучик надежды.  
— Не сильно, – он надрывает упаковку.  
— Мне кажется…  
— Тебе кажется, – заверяет Тренер, вздрагивая, когда пальцы Рэя касаются его, весьма бойко раскатывая латекс.

Когда Рэй седлает его, он оглаживает напряжённый торс раскрытой ладонью и спрашивает:  
— Всё хорошо?  
— Я всё-таки думаю…  
— Рэй, пожалуйста, ты же не серьёзно сейчас, – он пускает в ход все тузы, чтобы выбить из этой прекрасной светлой головы все лишние мысли. Двигается медленно, осторожно. Ведёт ладонью по животу вниз. Сжимает твёрдый член. Им теперь некуда спешить. Да простит их блядский барбершоп, – Иди сюда, – он притягивает Рэя ближе, укладывает на себя, гладит по спине, по бокам, по бёдрам, трётся носом о его висок. 

— У тебя очень красивые волосы, Рэй.  
— А? – немного ошалело раздаётся над ухом.  
— Ты вообще, – добавляет Тренер, – Знаешь, – он и сам не знает, что собирался сказать. 

Мысли смешиваются, складываются в причудливые картинки как в калейдоскопе и мгновенно сменяют друг друга. Вот он думает волосах Рэя и тут же о том, как в нём горячо. Думает, что хочет уложить его на спину и хочет снова остаться на ночь. Думает про лето. Думает про родинки на бледном плече и сразу пытается их нащупать. Думает, сможет ли попробовать сегодня с Рэем то, о чём не переставая мечтает последний месяц. Думает, хватит ли времени повторить то, что так понравилось Рэю в прошлый раз и довести его до такого же полуобморочного состояния. Чтобы он мог лишь загнанно дышать и слепо моргать в потолок, чтобы вздрагивал от любого прикосновения.

— А-а, – отвечает Рэй и вцепляется в его плечи. Тренер с равной силой вцепляется в его задницу. Кажется, он не собирался торопиться. Ему так хочется закончить мысль и сказать Рэю, что… Что? Он может только вымолвить его имя. Три буквы. Заклинание. Заколдованные руны. В них сейчас умещается весь мир. Целая Вселенная.

— Тебе больше никуда не надо?  
— Куда? – спрашивает Рэй и смотрит на него так, что внутри всё плавится. Кажется, Тренер вкладывал в этот вопрос немного другой смысл. По крайней мере, в его голове он звучал вполне однозначно. Но Рэй всё наполняет новыми смыслами. Каждую фразу, каждое действие и всю его жизнь. 

Может, это и вправду его сказка? Может, судьба? Может, это какая-то хитровыебанная комбинация звёзд? Или парад планет? Может, вся эта цепочка пизданутых происшествий вовсе неслучайна? Может, кривая извилистая тропинка годами вела его к этой башне? Какой же Рэй горячий. Как бьёт по голове его запах. Как пробирают до самого нутра его взгляды и тихие стоны.

— Я имею в виду, у тебя больше нет дел? Сегодня, – как он вообще всё это выговорил, господи.  
— Нет, – для Тренера это «Нет» звучит как самое заветное «Да». А Рэй, наверняка сам того не подозревая, шёпотом добивает его: – Я весь твой.


End file.
